teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital
Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital is the main hospital located in the Beacon Hills, California area. A large number of characters have been admitted to the hospital throughout the series, and the hospital has been the site of numerous supernatural disasters as well. Notable staff at the hospital are Melissa McCall, a nurse who mainly works in the emergency room, and two physicians, Dr. Geyer and Dr. Vandenberg. Notable Events *Garrett Myers is hospitalized after being attacked by the Alpha, and later succumbs to his wounds there. ( ) *Peter Hale reveals himself to be the Alpha and out of his coma. He uses his newly-gained Alpha powers to heal his burns in front of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski before attacking Derek. ( ) *Lydia Martin is hospitalized after being viciously attacked by Peter on the high school lacrosse field. Her body initially has a severe allergic reaction to the Bite before she finally gets through it, though the Bite notably neither changes her into a Werewolf nor kills her. ( ) *Lydia's latent Banshee abilities (as well as her connection to the spirit of Peter through his Bite) manifest while she's showering in her hospital room, causing her to flee the hospital naked. She is drawn to the Hale House ruins where Peter was buried. ( ) *Gerard Argent stabs Scott McCall outside the entrance to the hospital and threatens to do the same to his mother Melissa as well if he doesn't help him find Derek Hale and his pack. ( ) *Danny Mahealani and several other clubgoers at Jungle are transported to the hospital after being paralyzed by Jackson Whittemore's Kanima venom. ( ) *Matt Daehler arrives at the hospital under the guise of having suffered a concussion. He sneaks into Jessica Bartlett's room and kills her after the Kanima was unable to do so due to her pregnancy. ( ) *Jackson Whittemore's body is transported to the hospital's morgue after he seemingly killed himself on the high school lacrosse field. His body begins to cocoon itself in his own Kanima venom, forcing Scott and Isaac Lahey to take his body to meet Derek and Peter. ( ) *Isaac Lahey and Braeden are admitted to the hospital with moderate injuries following a motorcycle crash after they escaped the Alpha Pack's captivity. Isaac is scheduled for surgery (which becomes unnecessary due to his Accelerated Healing powers) while Braeden sneaks out to warn Scott McCall about the Alphas. ( ) **Alpha Werewolves Kali and Ennis pose as nurses at the hospital in order to attempt to recapture Isaac. Ennis engages in a fight with Scott McCall in the elevator before being defeated by Derek Hale. *Caitlin is taken to the hospital after her girlfriend Emily disappeared during a camping trip to test her for drugs. ( ) *The bodies of Heather and a teenage lifeguard are brought to the hospital's morgue and are determined to have been killed in human sacrifice by Stiles Stilinski. ( ) *Kyle's body is brought to the morgue after he was found killed via three-fold death and tied to a tree in the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles Stilinski questions Kyle's girlfriend about whether or not he's a virgin and is slapped across the face in the process. ( ) *Victims from a ten-car pileup are brought to the hospital for emergency treatment. Scott McCall sees a young woman who is suffering in the lobby and absorbs her pain. ( ) *Ethan brings Danny Mahealani into the hospital after he begins suffering pulmonary pneumothorax as a result of mistletoe poisoning. Melissa McCall saves his life by removing the excess air from his pleural cavity. ( ) *Dr. Hilyard is captured by the Darach and her car crashes in the hospital parking lot. ( ) *In flashbacks to the early 2000s, Ennis arrives at the hospital to collect the body of his recently-murdered Beta and is forced to stand down by then-Deputy Stilinski. ( ) *Cora Hale is admitted to the hospital after her mistletoe poisoning prevented her from healing her serious head injury at Aiden's hands. ( ) *Lydia Martin is admitted to the hospital after Jennifer Blake, the Darach, hit her in the head with a pipe and nearly strangled her to death with a garotte. ( ) *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital begins its evacuation procedure due to a severe thunderstorm knocking out the power to the building and causing several windows to be broken by flying tree branches. ( ) **The Alpha Pack faces off against the Beacon Hills packs at the now-empty hospital, where Deucalion offers to let everyone else go in peace if they simply give Jennifer to them. Derek, Peter, Isaac, Chris, Allison, Melissa, Scott, and Stiles all reluctantly protect Jennifer from the Alphas, knowing that she is their only hope of saving Cora and Sheriff Stilinski. ( ) **Kali kills an ambulance driver to prevent Derek, Jennifer, Stiles, Peter, and Cora from escaping. **Jennifer reveals that she was Kali's emissary and knocks Derek out before capturing Melissa and taking her to the Nemeton with the Sheriff. *Special Agent Rafael McCall of the FBI arrives at the hospital to question Stiles Stilinski about the events of the previous evening, including the fact that the name "ARGENT" has been spray-painted on the elevator doors. Stiles deals with Rafael to give the rest of the packs time to prepare to save the Sheriff and Melissa. ( ) *Due to the side effects of the surrogate sacrifice ritual, Allison Argent hallucinates that she has walked into the hospital's morgue, where she opens a cubicle and finds to her horror that her aunt, Kate Argent, is crawling out to attack her. ( ) *Allison has a second hallucination that she is being operated on at the hospital by Kate and several other werecreatures. Kate states that there is something wrong with Allison's heart before she and her companions begin to feed on the rest of Allison's organs. ( ) *William Barrow, a convicted mass murderer serving his sentence in Eichen House, is transported to the hospital for surgery to remove scar tissue that formed after he was injured in his own bomb explosion. Due to his possession by a Nogitsune fly, Barrow is able to fight through the anesthesia and stab Dr. Vandenberg in the shoulder with a scalpel before fleeing the hospital with his surgical wounds still open. He kills an ambulance driver and steals his uniform before getting away in an ambulance. ( ) *Stiles Stilinski, who has been suffering from chronic insomnia, sleep paralysis, blackouts, hallucinations, and other worrisome side effects, comes to the hospital for examination. Melissa McCall, believing he is suffering from severe sleep deprivation, gives him a sedative that inadvertently gives the Nogitsune possessing him more control over his body. ( ) **The Nogitsune uses Stiles' body to kill three Oni seeking to slay him. **Melissa looks through the *Rafael McCall is brought to the hospital after being stabbed in the shoulder by an Oni, severing a muscle and causing one of his lungs to collapse. ( ) *Stiles Stilinski, still under the possession of the Nogitsune, sleep-drives to the hospital in his Jeep and cuts the wires to the generator on the roof before unconsciously trying to kill himself through hypothermia in the Beacon Hills Preserve's coyote den. ( ) **After being found, Stiles is admitted to the hospital for tests to determine what is wrong with him, as it has not yet been revealed that he is possessed by the Nogitsune. Believing he may have frontotemporal dementia like his mother, he undergoes an MRI. **The Nogitsune, communicating to Stiles through an illusion in his mind, threatens to kill all of Stiles' loved ones if he doesn't let him take control, forcing Stiles to take his deal. **Once in control of Stiles' body, the Nogitsune leaves the hospital just before the generator he tampered with blows up. He's confronted by Noshiko Yukimura and two Oni, who tell him they won't be deterred by his choice of host and state that if the Oni can't defeat him, someone else will. *The generator that the Nogitsune rigged blows up upon Derek Hale and Scott McCall's arrival. A still-live wire breaks off and begins flipping around the parking lot, causing an ambulance to accidentally swerve and hit a fire hydrant, which floods the parking lot. The wire electrifies the water, causing three people to be electrocuted, including Isaac Lahey, before Kira Yukimura uses her Thunder Kitsune powers of electrokinesis to absorb the electricity from the wire and essentially kill it. ( ) **Isaac is admitted to the hospital, where he is visited by Melissa McCall, Scott McCall, and Allison Argent. Scott takes some of Isaac's pain. *Isaac is possessed by a Nogitsune fly before being discharged from the hospital. ( ) *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital is one of three major sites (as well as the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and Beacon County Sheriff's Station) where the Oni, now under the control of the Nogitsune, go on a rampage and either kill or injure dozens of people, including Melissa McCall, who was badly cut on the leg with a poisoned blade. ( ) *Sean Walcott is hospitalized after escaping his house following the brutal murder of his parents and brother by The Mute. ( **Liam Dunbar is admitted to the hospital after spraining his ankle during lacrosse practice against Scott and Stiles. His step-father, Dr. Geyer, examined him and determined he needed an x-ray. **It is revealed that Sean was a Wendigo when he lost control of his hunger, which caused him to attack, feed on, and kill the Sheriff's deputy protecting him. He then attempted to do the same with Melissa McCall, but was interrupted by Scott McCall, whom he briefly fought before fleeing the scene. **Sean then grabbed Liam in the hallway and dragged him to the roof to eat him. He was once again interrupted by Scott, who offered to help him, but when Sean stated that he needed food, not help, he and Scott began to fight again, during which time Liam was accidentally thrown over the edge of the roof. Liam was hanging onto the edge with his fingertips when Scott attempted to pull him up, but was stopped by Sean, who pinned Scott's arms behind his back. When Liam lost his grip and began to fall, Scott leaned forward and caught his wrist with his fangs, inadvertently giving Liam the Bite in the process. **Sean was killed on the roof by The Mute, who stabbed him in the back with his military-grade tomahawk. *Noah Stilinski and Rafael McCall are briefly hospitalized after their prison transport van was overturned by Kate Argent and her Berserkers. ( ) *Braeden is hospitalized after being shot by an unknown Deadpool assassin. ( ) *Satomi Ito brings her Beta, Reed Schall, to Melissa McCall at the hospital after he was exposed to the Modified Canine Distemper Virus. He ultimately dies from the virus there. ( ) **Satomi is shot at by an unnamed female Deadpool assassin, who Satomi kills with her steel spike. *After Scott McCall fakes his death by having his girlfriend Kira Yukimura use her Kitsune electrokinesis to temporarily slow his heart, he is brought to the hospital for resuscitation. His heart is beating too slowly for the EKG to pick up, and he is declared dead by Dr. Geyer. ( ) **The McCall Pack and their allies then hack into the surveillance cameras at the hospital in hopes of catching the elusive Benefactor, believing they will have no choice but to come and confirm Scott's "death" for themselves. **Liam Dunbar and Kira Yukimura get into a battle with one of Kate Argent's Berserkers on the roof of the hospital while Stiles Stilinski and Chris Argent get into a confrontation with Kate herself. **Noshiko Yukimura is severely injured by a second Berserker and is air-lifted to a hospital in Palo Alto for further treatment. **Scott's heart is kick-started once again by Kira, but the Benefactor never shows up. *Flashbacks show Meredith Walker and Peter Hale were once roommates at the hospital, where Peter was recovering from the burns he sustained in the Hale House Fire and Meredith was recovering from injuries she sustained at Lorraine Martin's lake house. Meredith's Banshee telepathy somehow allows her to hear every thought in Peter's head as though he was speaking directly to her, which is what gave her the idea for the Deadpool. ( ) *Jordan Parrish, who was attacked at the Abandoned House by the Werewolf-Garuda Chimera named Belasko, was brought to the hospital morgue by Sheriff Stilinski so that Melissa McCall could care for him. His Hellhound powers of Accelerated Healing activated and healed him, though he awoke in alarm and made Melissa and the Sheriff believe that he was going to attack them. ( ) *Tracy Stewart, a newly-turned Werewolf-Kanima Chimera who was suffering from night terrors, violently killed her psychiatrist at the hospital. ( ) *Corey Bryant is brought to the hospital after being stung by his boyfriend, a Werewolf-Scorpion Chimera named Lucas. The scorpion venom causes him such intense pain that morphine is completely ineffective and Melissa states that the amount of venom should have killed him. Scott and Kira come to question him, and Scott absorbs his pain. ( ) *After reading Gabriel Valack's book The Dread Doctors in hopes of triggering repressed memories, Stiles Stilinski goes to the hospital to talk to his father and experiences a hallucination of a memory from his childhood. On the roof, he hallucinates that his mother, suffering from delusions due to her frontotemporal dementia, accuses him of wanting to kill her and attacks him. In reality, he is attacked by the electrokinetic Chimera Josh Diaz, but is ultimately saved by Theo Raeken, who fights Josh before ripping his throat out with his claws. ( ) *Stiles and Theo reluctantly agree to keep the fact that Theo killed Josh a secret and move Josh's body before the police arrive, instead taking the body to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. ( ) *Scott uses the Alpha Memory Manipulation ritual on the newly-revealed Chimera Corey Bryant, where he experiences a repressed memory of Corey's in which he is taken from the hospital by the Dread Doctors and brought back to the Dread Doctors Operating Theater for further experimentation. ( ) *Corey is brought to the hospital after projectile vomiting black blood and Modified Mercury at school. While there, he discovers his Chimera ability of Adaptive Camouflage and hides in the ambulance bay, where he is found and killed by the Dread Doctors for being a failed experiment. ( ) *Hayden Romero, a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera dying from a Modified Mercury overdose from the Dread Doctors, is brought to the morgue by Melissa McCall, Liam Dunbar, and Mason Hewitt for chelation treatment in hopes of saving her life. Unfortunately, the chelation is unsuccessful and Hayden dies from the poison. ( ) *Noah Patrick A part Berserker Chimera is locked in a supply closet at the hospital by Theo Raeken. When he finally breaks out, he feeds on a bag of donor red bone marrow. until he is encountered by Malia Tate, The two engage in a fight until Braeden arrives and shoots Noah with her modified military-grade stun gun, causing Noah to flee the scene. Braeden then informs Malia that the Desert Wolf is coming for her. ( ) *Sheriff Stilinski is brought to the hospital after being attacked by Berserker Chimera Noah Patrick, and Stiles Stilinski anxiously waits in the lobby for news about his condition. ( ) **Though the Sheriff's surgery is successful, his condition begins to deteriorate as a result of what is believed to be a poison. **Lydia Martin is brought to the hospital by Jordan Parrish after being found in a hypothermic and catatonic state in the Beacon Hills Preserve following an incorrect use of the Memory Manipulation ritual on her by Theo Raeken. **Upon Scott's arrival to the hospital, Stiles, furious at Scott for his father's condition, which he believes to be Scott's fault due to his initial trust in Theo, attacks him in the hallway and is pulled off of him by Dr. Geyer. **Stiles, having just learned about Lydia's condition, goes to her room to see her and is immediately rebuffed by Natalie Martin, who blames the McCall Pack for what happened to her. Stiles insists that Natalie check the back of Lydia's neck for claw marks, which Natalie finds after Stiles leaves. **Sheriff Stilinski undergoes a second surgery after it is discovered that a piece of Noah's bone claw broke off inside of him and was poisoning him through graft-versus-host syndrome. **Lydia is transferred from Beacon Memorial to Eichen House at Natalie's request following her conversation with "Dr. Conrad Fenris," who was actually Gabriel Valack using Illusion Casting to take his appearance. *Tracy Stewart and Theo Raeken arrive at the hospital to visit the prison transport driver Tracy nearly killed in Dreamcatchers. Theo offers to take care of it for her if she wants, but Tracy elects to kill him herself by injecting his IV bag with her Kanima Venom. The driver's diaphragm is paralyzed and he eventually suffocates to death. ( ) *After Chris Argent finds 23 dead bodies in the sewers under Beacon Hills, all of whom were victims of the Beast of Gevaudan and covered up by the Dread Doctors, the Beacon County Sheriff's Department has the bodies transported to the hospital morgue. ( ) *Jordan Parrish (currently being controlled by Cerberus, the Hellhound possessing him) gets into a battle with the Beast of Gevaudan in a wing of the hospital currently under renovation. The Beast then escapes, leaving footprints in Parrish's blood. ( ) *Lydia Martin is hospitalized after her throat was badly cut by Sebastien Valet's claws. Melissa McCall gives her an injection of cortisone to bring down the inflammation so that she can use her Banshee wail to turn Sebastien back into Mason Hewitt. ( ) *Melissa McCall and Chris Argent examine the bodies of several victims who were found to be missing their pineal glands. ( ) *Malia Tate is brought to the morgue after she was hit by a bullet shot by Chris Argent. Chris helps hold Malia down while Melissa attempts to remove the bullet, though Malia ultimately removed the bullet herself. ( ) *Melissa, Lydia, and Natalie Martin look at the medical file of Claudia Stilinski, where they learn that she supposedly never had children and that she was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia ten years earlier. ( ) *Chris Argent is hospitalized after being attacked by the Ghost Riders, causing him to break several ribs and sustain a concussion, among other minor injuries. ( ) Trivia *Beacon Memorial is one of the most commonly seen locations in Teen Wolf, due to the fact that characters are constantly being hospitalized as a result of both natural and supernatural disasters as well as being a site of numerous supernatural disasters in its own right. *Lydia Martin has been admitted to Beacon Memorial more than any other character: **She was hospitalized from Season 1's Code Breaker to Season 2's Omega after being attacked and bitten by Peter Hale on the high school lacrosse field. **She was hospitalized from Season 3A's The Girl Who Knew Too Much to Alpha Pact after she suffered a concussion and was nearly strangled to death by the Darach Jennifer Blake. **She was hospitalized in Season 5A's Condition Terminal after being attacked by the Werewolf-Kanima Chimera Tracy Stewart, an injury which required surgery. **She was hospitalized in Season 5B's The Last Chimera after Theo Raeken's incorrectly-performed Memory Manipulation ritual sent her into catatonia, and she developed hypothermia from being left for dead in the Beacon Hills Preserve. **She was hospitalized in Season 5B's Apotheosis after her neck was cut by Sebastien Valet's claws. Gallery Beacon hills memorial hospital exterior 1.png|Exterior Beacon hills memorial hospital basement.png|Ambulance Bay Beacon hills memorial hospital ER 1.png|Emergency Room Lobby Beacon hills memorial hospital ER 2.png|Emergency Room Beacon hills memorial hospital ER.png|Operating Room Beacon hills memorial hospital ICU.jpg|Intensive Care Unit Room Beacon hills memorial hospital lobby 1.png|Reception Area Beacon hills memorial hospital lobby.png|Reception Area Beacon hills memorial hospital wing.png|Medical-Surgical Wing Category:Areas of interest Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations